


Keith & Shiro: Better Than I Know Myself

by tayredgrave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/pseuds/tayredgrave
Summary: A Sheith fanvideo with the song Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert!





	Keith & Shiro: Better Than I Know Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This took a few days to make, but I overall like it. This is for the Sheith-a-Palooza event on Dreamwidth! The video is hosted on Youtube. <3

  


_'Cause if I wanted to go_  
_I would've gone by now but_  
_I really need you near me_  
_To keep my mind off the edge_


End file.
